


Moment of Silence

by Defective (CassTrash)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Endgame
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/Defective
Summary: The Avengers give a moment of silence out of respect. **Endgame Spoilers!





	Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!! Do not read if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled. I've warned you.

Bleak eyes stared at the water ripples accumulating around the flowerbed; nobody uttering a word, sharing a moment’s silence in respect for the man who started - and ended - it all. Pepper and Morgan holding each other with Happy standing behind, protective of them both now that Tony was finally resting.

Morgan was confused, poor kid. She didn’t get much time with Tony, she’s going to have a lifetime without her father. Her eyes were glossed over as she searched for Tony, only to be met with The Team’s red eyes and sympathetic smiles. Parker brought the back of his hand to his eyes, pressing lightly to hide the tears he was shedding. He noticed Morgan staring his way and gave her a small wave, which she returned. Tony can’t be there for Morgan, but Peter promised he was.

Everybody had split up into groups, Pepper and Morgan retreating inside for some privacy, Steve and his group planning something or other, and the rest comforting each other. Aunt May provided Peter with some alone time near the water by himself. Tony was the father Peter never had, and he didn’t get much time with him for that matter. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. _We won, Mr Stark, we won. It’s okay, we won._ He didn’t get to thank him. For everything.

Peter retired underneath a tree and carefully watched Steve and Bruce set up some sort of time travel machine, which they’d apparently had been using earlier. He was still so confused. Nobody had explained anything to him.

All he knew was everybody had suffered loss, but they’re all going to make it through. Steve Rogers married and returned to the present a different age. Freaky. Thor had lost everybody close to him, but he was able to make a new family with the Guardians. Hulk and Bruce had each other to depend on. Ant-Man had some time to catch up on family time. Pepper and Morgan had each other.

The Avengers were no longer.


End file.
